Just One Touch
by LadyAukei
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse exists; desire, jealousy and underlying plot spark clash between two dead, vampiric hearts who want her more than eternal life. Sookie/Eric/Bill.
1. Chapter Intro: Just One Touch

_Author's Note: My first fanfiction of all time, don't be kind – give me brutal, honest reviews so that I may bend the authenticity of these character's to your satisfaction. Please enjoy, my lovely viewers._

***

**Just One Touch.**

The night air is pleasantly cool, calming whispers of breeze weaving a dance past the silk curtains, leaving such an innocent touch to the framed scene before his eyes. Gold aspired like a burling clouded storm within the breath-taking blue of his vision, dangerously feral from within the corner of this room. Silence but accompanied him, truly mesmerized as the pale, shine of the moon struck through the window to blanket the sleeping form within the bed ahead only a few feet from reach, yet he would not budge. Not just yet. He could not begin to comprehend what it is that entails his interest, not only does she belong with otherwise, she is human – prey, food, fragile. She is delicate; he could easily crush her form in his embrace and leave her for dead. They belong in two different categories within this cruel world, yet she is highly regarded within his population.

Unanswered questions, wonderment, he finds himself lingering ever closer to the breathing feast as each night passes; an absolute dangerous propaganda in itself, but for which person? He took a daring step forward, inhaling audibly against the hushed scenery of her sweet, pure scent which only enlightened him to advance even more so, maneuvering around the side of her bed like a prowling panther, the edge of his fingertips skimming lightly against the warm blanket that covered her very well. He took his bittersweet time with each progressed motion, admiring this canvas of curious beauty below him as those same fingertips, capable of many deadly exploits, lift from the fabric to her cheek. Just one touch, to feel the warmth of a human – this human –

A quick, snake-like swipe whistled the air as another hand came into play to grasp Eric's own before giving him the pleasure. Blue, cold and motionless eyes slowly moved to lay vision on Bill's own, allowing silence to execute their power in a war before Eric speaks in a low, whispering tone that could freeze the pit of Hell over.

"Let go of me."

He loathed to be touched, especially by his own kin. Bill released, narrowing his lids as the stone cold of his features only hardened at the command.

"You will leave this place now and **never** return."

The thick of his Louisiana accent added a menacing tone to Bill's statement. Sookie stirred, her lips pursing gently as she purred a sleepy moan and both men immediately looked down to her. She simply shifted to the other side, curling in her delicate fetal position around one of the stray pillows, hugging it to her spoke again, calm and collective this time as the image of her seemed to pacify him.

"I find you growing more comfortable with attempting to oppose my influence."

Bill immediately reacted, his face wrinkling anger lines.

"And what influence of your power gives you the right to take another vampires significant other?"

Eric lifted his stare, cool ice blue to lay it back on Bill in almost a lazy fashion.

"She has my blood, as I hers. We will see who she chooses in the end."

He didn't wait for Bill to answer, knowing very well the situation was growing more hostile by the second and he couldn't afford to toy around with a lesser of his kind, pacing toward the window as moonshine struck his already alabaster skin. Bill quickly barred his pearl white canines, remaining at the bedside as he watched Eric loom off out the window like a boyfriend sneaking out. His fists balled at his sides as his imagination turned darkly, thinking of the wonderful ways to murder Eric if he weren't sheriff.

After a few moments when Eric's scent only faintly hinted within the room, Bill relaxed his muscles and crouched down to allow his cold fingertips to brush at Sookie's blonde locks, feeling the silk of them between his digits. How he loved her so, she would be the death of him as he will never allow another man to be near her.

Sookie stirred once again, to lie on her back as her pleasantly pink lips parted, furrowing her thin brows. She whispered a few incoherent words and Bill smiled, lifting his hand to rest it on her forehead as he could tell she must have been dreaming.

"Mm.. " She moaned at the touch of his cold hand, remaining in deep sleep. "Eric."

***

_And this is only the introduction, keep me in mind for there is so much more to expose. Thank you again._

_A Dedicating Song:_ **Deftones – Lucky You**

They'll some soon  
I keep waiting... and I wait... won't somebody... come save me....

And if you're feeling lucky, come and take me home  
And if you feel loved (If you feel lucky/If you feel loved)

You've crossed the walls  
Excelled  
Further along through their hell  
All for my heart  
I watch you kill  
You always have  
You always will  
Now spread your wings and sail out to me...

So if you're feeling lucky, come and take me home  
Come and take me home  
Yeah if you feel love... (If you feel lucky/If you feel loved)

Crossed the walls  
Excelled  
Further along through their hell  
For my heart  
I watch you kill  
You always have  
You always will  
You always have and always will  
You always have  
You always will  
Spread your wings and sail out to me... (If you feel lucky/If you feel loved)


	2. Chapter 1: Ecstasy

_Author's Note: I apologize, as I meant to follow you up on the timeline of where we were at exactly with MaryAnn's plot; we are in the middle of it, just after Godric's tragic death. Enjoy readers!_

***

**Chapter 1/After Intro: Ecstasy**

Sookie's POV

_She couldn't keep her large, brown eyes off of the vicious animal-like appearance in the corner of her room, it was discarded in shadow and she was yet unable to tell just what it was. So close to her bed, in her room, breathing the same air as her own lifeless body did, lying so peacefully within the sheets. Somehow, she knew something was there, watching her, observing her every breath as her chest rose up and down and even finding a more keen interest at the delicate column of her neck. Sookie didn't understand, if she were standing in the middle of her room, how in the hell was she able to see her own body? _

_And then the mysterious visitor moved from its confinement, or sanctuary, as soon as light illuminated its features, she gasped at the sight of it being Eric. Everything was ethereal, almost blurred, nothing made sense to her at all. She watched as he grew closer to her sleeping other form, unable to remove his vision and clearly taking advantage of her unconscious state… But what if... _

"_Eric!" The more conscious, witnessing Sookie stormed over to the vampire, right behind him with her face twisted in confused anger. "Get the hell away from my body! Just what do you think you're doing?!" And when he wouldn't budge from her tone, she would go to elbow him from the side of her body, only managing to fall right through his body and to the floor. _

_What the fuck._

_Sookie scrambled back up, immediately seeking the wall next to her bed in a mix of shock, alarm and disbelief. Her breathing became harder, faster, in her chest – if she even did exist or whatever – her heart pounded a thousand drums. Eric, no doubt, was too close and that alone scared her entirely. He might be arrogant, humorous in a dry sense, but he was no one to have near your corpse if you're in a coma. Her eyes caught him in his brief, precious moment as he eyed her sleeping form's neck, his finger's trailing in a tease to her cheek. _

_Oh hell, what to do? She wanted to say something, but he couldn't hear her let alone FEEL her. Just then, her image wavered like ripples in the water as another vampire made his swift connection to the scene, walking right through her form and restraining Eric from any further movement. Sookie displayed a wide, relieved smile as Bill proceeded to release Eric's hand and warn him from the room. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, but the idea that even he couldn't even see her image saddened her, thus Sookie remained against the wall, watching the scene. _

"_She has my blood, as I hers. We will see who she chooses in the end."_

_Sookie furrowed her brows, just what was Eric talking about? She would love Bill unconditionally until the end, he was insane! However, something about his image – maybe the way he walked to the window, or allowed himself to glance just one last time to her sleeping body before leaving, caught her vision and she couldn't keep her vision from him. Her eyes softened, confused yet mournful for his being, whispering softly to the only person able to hear her, her own self…_

"_Eric."_

_At the same time, her sleeping form mumbled the same name and the entire scene before her eyes swirled in a mass until everything appeared swallowed in a black hole—_

_***_

Daytime, she could feel it, even though the room windows were barred down for the moment. Sookie lifted up halfway, bringing a hand to her head as she thought of the dream that seemed... utterly unreal. Her second habit, to look for Bill, who strangely enough was not next to her in bed.

"Bill?"

She called out, wondering if he were in the bathroom close by but no response. This was unlike him to be so far from her when she awakes and even more so for him to not to be a dead corpse next to her. She pulled herself from the wonderful bed, glancing around at her surroundings from the red painted, elegant walls to the dimly lit candles and fresh smell of.. well, she didn't know what exactly. **Fangtasia** is a beautiful hotel and after rummaging around Bon Temps, witnessing the terrible and chaotic display – not to mention her own home becoming the love shack for demon meat tree's and crazy bitches to run around in – she knew Bill wouldn't allow her to stay and as such brought her back here.

It only took her minutes for her to put on some slacks and walk outside of her room to loom down the hallway slowly, looking for the missing piece in her life. A faint crowd of voices caught her attention a few more rooms down to the left and Sookie was no conservative person, she slowed her steps to a creep, placing her hand to the wall next to the door frame to listen intently to what appeared to be a group of vampires, including her Bill.

"**We mustn't take any strong action just yet, we don't know what we are dealing with!"** One woman, her accent isn't as southern as the other's, spoke loudly.

"**I will be going to the queen about this shortly, I am quite sure she will know what to do."** Bill hesitated before speaking again. **"I highly doubt that monster will dare make its way over here, she seems rather occupied in that small town with her own agenda."**

Another man immediately spoke, loud and as southern as ever. **"Yah', but wut if you wrong, eh? What the fuck we gon' do about some psycho, bad blood bitch we can't even drain to death!"**

Bill didn't speak again as the crowd inside began to speak all at once, everyone having their own opinions and suggestions, clearly their feathers were ruffled about the woman – If that's what she even is – taking over Bon Temps. Sookie's mind escaped to the memory of Bill trying to drain her blood and gaining a violent, vomiting fit instead.

"**Silence, everyone."** It was Eric this time, she could tell as he was the only male vampire to sound so soothing and calm during a calamity. **"Bill is right, allow him to seek guidance from our queen and we shall continue from there. Until then, there is no reason to discuss pre-emption just yet." **

Sookie felt entitled, just then, to speak out about her telepathic power and what it apparently did against MaryAnn, to spark hope in their crowd of pessimists. Just as she lifted her body from the wall and turned to walk in the room, her slender form hit rock solid against another man's and before she was able to fall back, the lower of her back was held by a cold, strong palm.

She found herself staring in the eyes of Bill Compton.

"Not _this_ time." He whispered to her, knowing she'd understand his concern for her not to involve herself in this situation from the last one with the church.

Sookie licked her lips quick, then spoke softly. "But Bill, what if—"

He interrupted her, pulling her body as tight and close to his own as possible. "I am quite tired of what if's today and I have yet to had rest." His face leaned in, to capture her soft lips within his own and tenderly kiss her for such a powerful, strong creature. "Let us go."

Sookie fell easily under his soothing, loving touch and the kiss was only the icing on the cake for her. She nodded, turning to walk with him back to their chamber.

Meanwhile, Eric remained in the room, yet his attention did not. Blue eyes shot outside the doorway, just where Bill and Sookie once stood, pure contemplation – but of what?

***

"You don't trust me." More of a statement then question from the frowning lips of Sookie as she lay in comfortable rapture in the sheets next to Bill. They faced each other, his eyes looking down for a brief moment before ensnaring her brown one's again.

"You must understand that I could not bear the idea of you throwing yourself head first in a disaster that us vampire cannot even control. Sookie... " His hand lifted, pale and endlessly cold, to brush at her rosebud cheek before continuing to speak. "I cannot do that anymore by allowing your life in danger, I will not."

Sookie understood, he was always worried for her and since the last result of almost being raped if not for Godric, she knew that alone struck his system the most. Without speaking a word of opposition, she leaned closer to curl her naked, warm body along his form, pressing her sweet lips against his own. His fingers lightly trailed from her cheek, down her jaw and over her neck, only to ascend back up and capture the side of her face within his large, cold palm. He pulled her close, a soft kiss that no sooner turned hard and he found himself crawling on top of her more fragile body, his free hand roaming the curves of her soft skin along her hip and to cup the bottom of her rear. She pulled her thigh up firm against his torso, allowing him comfort between her legs, his lips withdrawing to only hungrily lay more kisses if pure heat, fire, and greed down her neck, licking at the protruding collar bone.

Sookie's back arched, whispering as her nails dug into the skin of his back.

"Bill… "

Oh, she missed him so when she woke up earlier. And now, to have him back in her bed and in her arms, she could give less a fuck about anything else. He managed to bring her mind into a mental state of ecstasy, reality did not exist. Her tiny, human frame shuddered beneath his own as Bill grazed his vampire canines along her neck, stroking up and down, lightly nipping at the bottom of her lips. Her hands swept from his back to grab fistfuls of his brown hair. She needed him, wanted him to feast on her until death. By God, she'd be the only woman he'd _ever _press his teeth against.

Just as Bill was about to plunge deep inside of her, becoming one in ways he could never do with another woman, a soft ring echoed from the living room to their bed. Disregarding it at first, they continued but the ringing only occurred again. Bill lifted his head, growling lightly.

"What is that?" Sookie spoke, almost inaudibly, as she struggled to gain her regular breathing back.

Bill lifted reluctantly from her body, pulling on his red robe. "The door bell, stay there."

Sookie raised a brow. "We have a doorbell?"

He took a few steps forward before stopping to eye her once more, an almost devilish grin on his face. "And don't even think about putting your garments back on."

Sookie giggled, turning her body into the bed as she fought the desire pounding all over her body to have him. She sighed heavily and rested her head on a pillow that fell halfway off the bed, still in her dazed state of crave.

It was then, Bill walked back in the room and just as she lifted to grab him and pull him to her, her only grasped her hands in his own and gave her a hard stare of obvious discontent.

"It was Eric. He needs to speak with you."

"Me? What does he want?" Surprisingly enough, she did not await more answers before crawling from the twist of sheets and throwing a white tank top, beige slacks on.

Bill sat on the edge of the bed, pursing his lips. "I do not know, but he attempts anything outside of your discretion you will let me know."

Sookie turned to face Bill and smile sweetly, leaning down halfway to kiss his forehead. "Won't you know anyways? You always come when I am in trouble." He didn't respond, bitter at the idea of a summon to another vampire, especially Eric.

"I'll be right back, stay here, and.. " She trailed her soft digits down to the tie of his robe and unfastened it. Her eyes matched his, drooping with sex and plea. "You better be naked when I return."

When her eyes struck his own, he grabbed at the side of her face and pressed a lasting kiss to her mouth.

Then she was gone.

***

_Note: Only going to get better, thank you for your reviews! Again, if I seem out of line with the characters or you have suggestions, please let me know. I am only here to satisfy you! __Oh, and if you're still wondering to if the Introduction between Eric and Bill actually happened even though Sookie did dream it, you will find out soon enough! Au Revoir!_


End file.
